Extinction and Rebirth
by AviRimor
Summary: First comes death then rebirth. On hiatus.


Don't own X-Men or any of Marvels copyrighted properties or Star Wars. Also Don't own Godzilla. Don't own Toyota or Nike. Don't sue me please.

...

Above the Atlantic Ocean

USS HAMMER

Command and Control Center

June 2009

"Are all assets in position?" Osborn asks his second in command.

"Yes. Were ready to begin Operation X-Tinction as soon you give the order." Victoria said from her console.

"Begin." Osborn says giving the order that will start a genocide.

...

San, Francisco

USA

June 2009

Skies above Utopia

A modified Tomahawk missile enhanced by alien tech flies at a subsonic speed toward it's target of Utopia.

Home of the X-Men and a considerable part of the mutant race or Homo Superior.

The missile seconds before impacting detonates and creates a small black hole above the asteroid that sucks in Utopia and New Atlantis killing all currently there.

The black hole then closes after sucking in Utopia and New Atlantis and a considerable amount of water.

...

Above the Atlantic Ocean

USS HAMMER

Command and Control Center

June 2009

"Sir our agents on the ground have reported the complete destruction of Utopia and New Atlantis. As well scanners indicate that no one teleported on or off Utopia using magic, science or any other means were currently aware of." Victoria says informing Osborn of the successful destruction of Utopia and New Atlantis.

"Excellent. What about the status of the other strike forces?" Osborn asks Victoria.

Victoria using her government issued tablet to see the status of the other teams.

"All of the remaining targets have been neutralized with lethal force. We have suffered casualties but luckily no civilians were hurt or killed during this operation." Victoria says bring Osborn up to date with the current status of Operation X-Tinction.

"Good. I'll be in my office. Inform me if anything of importance happens." Osborn says as he leaves the room.

Osborn is however not able to enjoy his victory as he along with everybody else on the Heli-carrier are killed a minute later by a nuclear bomb that been secretly placed on board. The gutted Heli-carrier falls from the sky creating a giant splash when it hits the water. It sinks to the bottom of the ocean never to fly again.

...

Unknown Place and Time

"Time to change history." A girl in all purple says as a small version of the Phoenix appears in her right hand. She then crushes the small Phoenix and sends it's energy to Earth to restart the mutant race. "Probably should go to Earth and give some guidance to them." The girl says before she disappears.

...

Near the Border

June 2009

A Border Patrol jeep stops and the driver Victor Lopez turned the car off and opened the driver's door and stepped out of the jeep and walked around until he was on the right side of the jeep and leaned back against the Jeep and smiled while waving at a group on Mexico's side of the border. The group seeing they've been spotted quickly turned around started to head back to where they came from. Victor while happy about deterring an illegal entry into the country he knows that somewhere else someone is entering the country illegally and there is no Border Patrol agent there to deter that person or group from entering the country. Unfortunately there's more border than there are agents to patrol it.

Victor Lopez had only join Border Patrol recently. He had been offered a job after the recent incident involving his brother Miguel. Miguel was part of a group called the Sons of Mexico. A fringe extremist group whose goal is the return of all the territory Mexico had lost in the Mexican-American War and the Gadsden Purchase. An impossible goal but since when has the impossible stopped extremist groups? Anyway his brother had join the group a few years ago after a visit to Mexico. Miguel had been visiting some cousins when he encountered members of the group who were recruiting new members. It wasn't to hard for them to convince Miguel to join. He was still a loyal citizen of Mexico after all. His entire family in the US except himself were illegals.

Victor is the only member of the family to be born in the US and the first to graduate from a high school in the US. Victor is about as American as you can be which infuriated his parents and the rest of his family. Victor like's baseball but not soccer or also known as association football. Victor found it easier to speak English than Spanish. Victor preferred a hamburger and fries over Mexican food or it's Tex-Mex version. There's also many other things to list. But moving on SOM had smuggled a small homemade bomb across the border and wanted Michael to plant it at a picnic for law enforcement. It was in the words of Miguel himself "The first strike against the American pigs."

Victor had discovered the plans for Michael terrorist attack, while he was in Michael's room looking for a video game Michael had borrowed. His brother had always suck at hiding stuff. This forced Victor to make a choice. His brother and by extension his family or his country. Victor chose his country. Victor called the cops and Miguel was arrested. Miguel now faces multiple charges and probably won't ever get out of jail. Victor before he had called the cops, told his family what he was going to do. They quickly got everything that could fit in there two car's and left. But not before disowning Victor for his choice. Victor wasn't even sad that they done that. He had never really liked his family and he didn't mind that he'll never see them again.

Victor focuses on reality when he see's something falling from the sky. Victor gets back into his jeep and puts the key into the ignition and tried to start the jeep. His jeep had chosen the worse time not to work. Victor having no choice gets out of the jeep and runs as fast as he can to avoid getting killing by whatever's falling from the sky. Victor despite his best efforts to get away unscathed gets hit by a shock wave created when the falling object hits the jeep. For a second Victor's feet weren't touching the ground before he fell face first back onto the ground. Victor slowly gets back onto his feet and has to deal with the ringing noise in his head. Victor turns around and see's a crater where his jeep was. "Great." Victor groans as he walks over to the crater.

When he gets to the edge of the crater he see's a meteorite in the center that's oozing a black liquid. Victor turns around and begins walking hoping to get to a nearby town before night time. However after only taking a few steps Victor feels something grab onto his left pant leg. Looking down he see's some of the black goo has attached itself to his pant leg. Victor reaches with his left hand to pull off the gunk and knows his pants will need to be washed to get the black goo out of it. However as he reaches down the black goo grabs on to his hand and begins spreading across his body. Victor panicking attempts desperately to get the black goo off but to no avail does it work. Victor in only few seconds has the black goo covering over a quarter of his body and the black goo continues to spread across his body.

By the time the black goo has completely covered Victor's body, Victor is barely able to stay conscious. Victor as he loses consciousness is in great pain as the black goo starts to enter his body. Victor wonders if this is the end before he finally loses consciences.

...

USA

Austin, Texas

Austin High School

June 2009

Julia Carpenter as she was walking across the football field gets hits in the head by a football with several of her teeth breaking. As she feels the worst pain she's ever felt and blood is gushing out of her mouth she looks at the laughing footballs. "Bastards." She growls and then heads to the nearest girls bathroom.

Girls Bathroom

Looking in the mirror and see's several of her teeth are broken or gone. "Just because I don't sleep with them, the bastards decide to make my life hell." The blond cheerleader says to herself as she wonders what she's going to do about her broken teeth. However that is problem is solved as Julia watches in surprise as her teeth are replaced with new one's or repair them self "Am I a mutant?" She asks herself as she touches her new teeth just to make sure it's real. "There real." She says as she wonders what she should do next. If anybody at her school found out about this they would make her life even worse than it already is. She can't tell her family. They hate mutants. The X-Men no longer exist after that madman Osborn had wiped them out along with all others mutants except herself it seems.

She really only had one option. Register and join the Fifty State Initiative and get out of this hell hole. "I always wanted to visit new places." Julia says to herself as she leaves the bathroom.

...

Kenya,

Iten, Rift Valley Province

St. Patrick's High School

June 2009

Jomo Matu along with his fellow track runners lined up at the starting line waiting for the coach to say. "Go." The coach shouts as he starts the stopwatch and the runners begin running. Jomo is soon enough in front as he usually is. However he's running faster than usual and is moving at an increasingly higher speed. Jomo running like never before is outside of the town in less than a minute. Jomo slowing down leaving black skid marks on the dirt and ruining his new Nike's. Looking down at his blackened and smoking shoes. "Those were my favorite shoes." He says to himself as he starts to walk back to town. 'My sports career is probably over but on the bright side I can start the fastest one man delivery service in Kenya and the world.' Jomo thinks to himself as he starts to think about the pro's and con's of his new speed.

...

Afghanistan

Kabul, Kabul Province

June 2009

Adam Babur looked over his shoulder as he ran as fast as he could to escape his pursuers. Somehow they had found out that he was atheist. They didn't like that one bit. So now Adam is being chased through the streets of Kabul because these religious zealot's are unwilling to accept what they view as blasphemy from their point of view. Adam turns a corner and finds himself in a alleyway with no possible escape as it's a dead end. His pursuers run into the alleyway but find it empty. "Where is he?" One of the pursuers shout. "He tricked us. Split up! He will not escape!" The apparent leader of the group shouts. They leave the alleyway and out of one the alleyway's wall appears Adam who is now made of stone and body is connected to the wall. "What am I?" Adam as looks at his now transformed body.

...

Mali

Tombouctou Region

Saharan Desert

June 2009

All Alpha Vedette ever wanted to was play his electric guitar and become famous. However that may not be a possibility if he gets shot by the angry militants chasing after him. Alpha is currently riding his dirt bike and trying to outrun the militants who are firing there AK 47's at him but keep missing. Alpha had unfortunately gained the attention of the militants when one of their informants had informed them of the fact that Alpha wasn't exactly a devout Muslim. Alpha believes in God but that he doesn't always follow the rules when it comes to Islam. The fact that he's liberal made the situation even worse. One of his friends had warned him that the militants were looking for him. So Alpha gathered all his cash, some food and his electric guitar and got on his dirt bike and left town.

However the militants had saw him as he left town and chased after him in their Toyota trucks. As Alpha is trying to get away he hears a crashing sound. Looking over he see's the Toyota trucks have crashed into each other and the militants aren't moving. Alpha glad that he doesn't have to deal them anymore keeps heading south and hopes he doesn't run out of gas any time soon. The militants were later discovered to die of solar radiation.

...

Brazil

São Paulo

Apartment Building

June 2009

Rosa Fernandez scooped with her hand shovel a small amount of dirt out of the pot and onto a paper plate. Rosa then took a place a seed and placed inside the hole she had made. She then took the dirt on the paper plate and poured it back into the hole and packed the dirt back in. She then poured some water from a plastic cup into the pot. She watches the pot and is about turn and go watch some television when to her amazement the see rapidly sprouts and in less than a minute she is looking at a fully grown rose bush. "I always knew I had green thumb but this ridiculous." She says as watches the red roses bloom.

...

Taiwan

Keelung City

Apartment Building

June 2009

Laura Ling sitting in her bedroom wondered what she should do about her boredom. She had beaten all her video games more than once. She had read all her manga. Laura had as well read all of the Star Wars novels. As well there was nothing good on TV. With nothing better to do she starts making flicking motions as she lays on her bed. This flicking motions starts making holes in her room until she stops. Ling decides to see if she's doing this or that the apartment is just falling apart. Looking at a lamp she makes a flicking motion at the lamp shattering it. "Laura were home!" Laura's mom shouts as she and Mr Ling walks into the apartment. "Crap." Laura says not sure how she'll explain the damage to her room to her parents.

...

Japan

Tokyo

June, 2009

"Want know what would be cool." Trey says to his girlfriend. "What?" Lin asks curious while they walk through downtown Tokyo. "Godzilla going on a rampage." Trey says smirking. "That's never going to happen and I bet hundred dollars that it won't happen." Lin says confident she can't lose this bet. "Your on." Trey replies never being want to a bet. A minute later they hear a mechanical roar. Turning around along with other countless people they look up to see a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy charcoal gray scales, a long powerful tail, and bone colored dorsal plates shaped like maple leaves going on a rampage through downtown Tokyo. "GODZILLA!" A man screams before everybody panics and runs away from the King of Monsters.

"You know..." Trey starts to say before Lin interrupts him. "Don't say it!" She says warning him as they run away.

...

Australia Beach

June 2009

Frank Fisher is currently picking pieces of sharks from his teeth. He had been attacked by a Great White. However when he was attacked was when his mutants activated allowing him to kill him the shark with his new claws and his own shark like teeth. This had only attracted more sharks which Fisher had killed as well. Fisher now had to figure what he should do next. Fisher decide to make a decision after he got some lunch.

...

Bonn, Germany

June 2009

"You know when you called I assumed you finally wanted to confess your love for me. What I didn't expect was you to ask me help bury your dead boyfriend and help you cover up his murder! And why the hell does he look like a freaking mummy!" Roland Benning's shouts as he shovels dirt out of the grave for the dead boyfriend. "I did not murder him! We were kissing one second the next he's dead! As well stop complaining and keep shoveling!" Kathrine Holler shouts back as they both become more soaked from the rain.

...

Ukraine

Kiev

Police Station

June 2009

Olena Zorya couldn't understand what happened. She had ran into the street to push some kid out of the way and had expected to die. Instead she's unscathed and the driver and his three passengers were killed. What make's it even worse is that the four people in the car were family in town for a family reunion. People who were there described Olena in some type of yellow shield that the car hit killing that family. As thinks about what happened a women in all purple walks up to Olena. "You are Olena Zorya correct?" The woman asks Olena. "Yes." Olena replies as she looks up at the woman. The woman has short black and is wearing glasses along with a purple skirt and and purple blouse. "Come with me." The women in purple says as she turns around and walks.

Olena follows after the older woman. "Who are you and what's going to happen to me?" Olena says not really having much trust in government officials. "Name's Violet. No last name. What's happen to you depends whether or not you say yes to my offer." Violet says as she and Olena walk out of the police office. 'Doesn't sound like I have a choice.' Olena thinks to herself as gets into Purple's car.

...

Paris, France

Musée du Louvre

June 2009

Claude Bernard loves being a mutant. The reason being that it's allowing her to steal everything at The Louvre. "A few more minutes and I'll have cleaned this place out." Claude says as she thinks about the Mona Lisa being in her warehouse and a second later it is.

...

Cairo, Egypt

Sewers

June 2009

Sam Atalla is currently resting while hoping the mob doesn't check the sewers. Sam had been minding his own business while he was looking for some to buy in a market. Everything was fine until Sam had turned into a large crocodile man. His new tail had hit a little girl by accident. It was an accident which Sam had tried to explain but no one wanted to listen to him instead a mob mentality quickly took over and people were demanding his death. Sam got out of there while the mob chased after him. Sam eventually managed to lose the mob and was now hiding in the sewers. "Probably won't be leaving here anytime soon." Sam says sighing.

...

China

Skies above Beijing

June 2009

Jia Jing is having the most fun she's had in the sixteen years she's been alive. She never knew flying was so much fun. 'Now that I can fly I can go anywhere I want. But where should I go first? Paris? Sao Paulo? Rome? So many choices. I'll go to all of them.' She thinks to herself as enjoy's the rush of adrenaline she's getting right now.

...

USA

New York City

Trevor Family House

June 2009

Trevor is currently freaking out. Why? He's just realized after using his power that he's a mutant and his family isn't exactly tolerant of mutants. "I could join the Initiative." Trevor suggests to himself. Thinking about it he doesn't really see any better option so he goes to his closet to get his backpack and is glad that his parent gave him control of his bank account recently.

...

USA

Washington D.C

White House

Oval Office

Late June 2009

'Why is it raining in June?' The President wonders to himself as he looks over a report about what the media is calling the Osborn incident. Osborn had succeeded at doing what every man or woman before him had failed to do. The extermination of the mutant race. He had denied approval for the operation, but that didn't stop that crazy bastard from going ahead with it. Shortly after the operation a nuclear device had went off on the USS HAMMER killing Osborn and a majority of HAMMER. It also has left America's homeland security crippled. As well the super criminals no longer having to worry about Osborn had been going on crime spree's. There was little they can do stop them. Most of America's superheroes had been killed in the Stamford War and the two recent alien invasions.

The president was likely going to have pardon the superheroes that been opposing Osborn before if they were going to have any hope of combating the new super villain fueled crime waves. As the President reads the report he hears thunder and is no longer alone in the Oval Office. Violet taps her feet to get the attention of the president. The President looks up and see's sixteen people he's never seen before in his office. The President discreetly presses a button under his desk alerting Secret Service. "I wouldn't bother. I disabled it before we arrived." Violet says informing the President. "What do you want?" He politely asks. "Federal funding." Violet says answering the man's question. "For what?" He asks.

"To start and fund a school or academy to help train mutants to use their powers." Violet replies. "Why would I would fund your school?" He asks her. ''Your going to fund it or I will reveal all the secrets this country has making your life a lot more difficult." Violet says as files appear on the President desk. Looking through the files he see's the woman isn't lying. "Where do you want to build your school?" He asks his blackmailer. "The location of Xavier's former school. I'll contact you again soon." She says before she and the other people with her disappear after another flash of lightning. "I'm going need a drink... or two." The President says as he gets up.

**...**

Kazumi Odaka is the name of the mutant that turned into Godzilla.

Changed the powers of Jia Jing. She can fly, has a healing factor and is super strong.

Trevor doesn't have eyes covering his body instead he can see anything within 100 feet of himself even if he can't physically see something.

Susan Storm didn't have kids in this reality. All mutants human or otherwise are dead in this reality except Violet until she uses the power of the Phoenix to give the mutant race a second chance . Daken was never born in this reality. Certain mutants were also never born in this reality. San Francisco was not harmed during the destruction of Utopia. Why did Osborn order the murder of all mutants? Utopia was full of WMD's in the form of mutants. Osborn considered it an unacceptable security risk to tolerate the existence of the mutants not being under the control of the government. Osborn had attempted for months to convince them to join 50-State Initiative but X-Men refused as they did want to be involved in the escalating war between HAMMER and those who oppose it. As well no independent mutant trusted the government due to its use of Sentinels and past government policies involving mutants. Also what mutants that had become agents of the government have died along with a sizable amount of non mutant heroes in several recent conflicts. All the members of the Dark X-Men are dead. Dark Beast and Kurt from Earth-295 died before the events of this chapter. The current conflict in Mali happen earlier in 2009 of this reality. Deadpool of this reality disappeared a few months ago. All members of the Dark Avengers during Dark Reign are dead.


End file.
